The present invention relates to a moveable covering device, particularly for swimming pools, game areas or the like, and more particularly for average-sized swimming pools such as private swimming pools.
Moveable covering devices for swimming pools are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,149 and 3,209,373. The mobility consists in causing the cover itself to move from a position in which it forms a cover over the swimming pool to a position in which the cover forms a shelter from the sun or the rain above a terrace or the like formed in the proximity of the pool.
The structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,854,149 is of the pivoting type. The cover is formed of articulated panels. To put the device into the shelter position, it is necessary to install support columns. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,373, the cover itself is supported by pivoting arms. In the shelter position, the structure is unstable, particularly in the presence of a wind.
The Soviet Patent No. 318,237 describes a movable covering device for stadiums. Each cover panel is supported by two swinging arms forming a deformable parallelogram. Such a device is very expensive to produce if good results are required in terms of operational quality, stability, safety and reliability.
The object of the invention is therefore to propose a moveable covering device which is simple, stable and reliable.